mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Towns of Enroth
I'd like to start a discussion about the towns of Enroth and the categories they're placed into. Basically, we currently have three categories that are being used: Category:Towns of Enroth, Category:Villages of Enroth, and Category:Castles of Enroth. A user populated the latter two, seemingly in order to separate the towns in H2 that are Castles or can be upgraded to Castles (in the "Castles" category) from those that can't (which have been placed into "Villages"). The thing is, I'm not sure we need to separate them. These are lore articles, and I don't think there's much need to split them up. In addition, we use the Towns categories for all other Might and Magic games, so I'm not sure we need two extra lore categories for H2 (and H1, which has the same gameplay element). So, as far as I can tell, we have two options: # Move everything from "Castles" and "Villages" into "Towns", and delete the others (or possibly use them for something else). This would fit the naming scheme used in Ashan, Axeoth, and the world of Geary Gravel's books. # Keep the divide, but make Castles and Villages subcategories of Towns. Personally, I favour the former, but I'd like to hear what others think. Or does anyone have any other suggestions? In addition, we have a lot of pages with very little info on them. Quick Silver is a good example. We could potentially combine them into a Haven Towns and Forts (Ashan)-style page, titled "Towns of the Kingdom of Enroth" or something similar (I'd rather divide by nation than by faction, since towns in Enroth would change faction from game to game, but the nation would remain constant). Does anyone think this is a good idea, or should we leave them where they are?Narve (talk) 16:56, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't actually play Heroes II, but assuming that the village vs. town concept is the same as in Heroes III, the first option seems the most logical. "Castles" is a new category and as such doesn't need to be stored. Also, if you already have a defined category scheme, you should keep it consistent. I hate this sort of mess caused by one-off "editors"... http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 17:16, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, to apply the rules, it would be better to have it like on one page, like Haven Towns and Forts (Ashan). It's just that towns in Heroes games have minor importance, most of the time. I guess, the time the town needs a page is if it appears in Might & Magic games. As for the categories, I'd go with the first point as well. Not every large town has a castle, right? And such towns aren't villages, either. Energy X ∞ 18:52, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :I totally agree with this. If we divide them at all it definitely ought to be by nation, too. Towns that could not be upgraded or were already upgraded just isn't enough to warrant a whole new category on their own, though. No point on this wiki to separate Villages/Towns/Castle categories considering how that works in these games; but if you can find a use for them in some capacity, that's great, too. -- Somarinoa (talk) 16:51, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :: It sounds like we're all pretty much in agreement, then. I'll start moving pages this weekend.Narve (talk) 04:55, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Most of the town pages have been moved into Towns of the Kingdom of Enroth. We could probably still remove most of that information, but at least it's gathered in one spot now. Whether we need to cover those towns at all is another matter.Narve (talk) 20:22, April 22, 2016 (UTC)